


You're My Clarity

by kenezbian



Series: Mad King Ryan AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is the mad king growing too close to his creeper-thief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on "Clarity" by Zedd. Not a songfic.

_**If our love’s a tragedy** _

_**Why are you my remedy?** _

_**If our love’s insanity** _

_**Why are you my remedy?** _

———

The guards sat around the table, laughing uproariously and drinking deeply from large wooden mugs of beer. Spears and helmets had been set aside, but the three men still wore their armor.

"So Jack," Geoff said, nodding at him, "I hear Edgar tried to get out of his hole again today."

Jack heaved a sigh. “That is the smartest fucking cow in the goddamn world, I swear. If Ryan insists we keep him down there, we’re gonna have to put in a layer of cobblestone.”

The door swung open, and Ray and Lindsay walked in. Michael beamed. “There’s my girl!” he shouted, holding out his arms.

Lindsay shut the door quickly and shushed him. “If anyone outside this room ever found out—”

"You are Ryan’s handmaiden, not his wife or his slut," Michael said, frowning.

"We all know who that is,"  Ray said smugly, and the room erupted in laughter again.

The two servants pulled up chairs and sat down. “Is the master asleep?” Geoff asked him.

"At this hour? Never. I’m only here because he sent for the thief again." Ray pursed his lips.

"That’s the third night this week," Geoff said, raising an eyebrow. "Afraid he’s growing dependent on that boy."

"He’s our king," Lindsay said, shrugging. "What business is it of ours?"

"If you ask me, a king shouldn’t need to rely on a thief when he has an army," Michael grumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"Then it’s a good thing no one asked you," Jack said, sneering.

"Plus it’s shitty that he denies me permission to marry Griffon week after week, and refuses to allow you two to court publicly, while he flirts and caresses Gavin in front of the entire hall!" Geoff pounded his fist on the table. "Our relationships are more proper and important than his."

Jack side-eyed Geoff. “You can’t deny that Gavin’s presence has brought some semblance of sanity to the mad king.”

"Maybe it’s not Gavin. Maybe all this time he just needed to bust a nut and he finally chose a hole to do it in." Geoff crossed his arms.

"You sound jealous, Geoff. Did you have a boy like Gavin when you were king, before Ryan took your crown from you?" Jack smirked.

"You shut your fucking mouth." Geoff pointed a finger angrily in Jack’s face. "My games were just. Ryan won fair and square and let me remind you, he kicked your ass to do it."

Ray cracked his knuckles. “I can’t wait to win Ryan’s games. Everything’s gonna come up roses for Ray.”

"Who said he’s even gonna let you compete?" Michael laughed. "You scrawny little shit, you’d die in the first round!"

"Well now you just lost the privilege of being my boy. You should have better manners when addressing the future king."

———

"You seem sad tonight." Ryan sat up and kissed Gavin between the shoulder blades. "What’s wrong?"

The creeper-thief’s eyes were glued to the floor between his feet. “What will happen to me?” he asked meekly.

The king blinked. “I don’t understand.”

"The games are soon. If Michael wins, he’ll have me beheaded for crimes against the kingdom. And Geoff and Jack—"

"Shh," Ryan said, wrapping and arm around his skinny waist and pulling him down into the bed. "Don’t worry about it."

"I can’t help but worry. Our time like this is short."

"I told you once that I would hate it if you left my company. It wasn’t a lie."

"You also said things would be better for me. I’m still just a thief in creeper skin." Gavin frowned and closed his eyes.

Ryan kissed his forehead. “When it comes to the games, Gavin, the king always chooses from his personal guards. I only have three. I have two more choices to make. I know this, the court knows this, and if you didn’t know it, you know now.” He smiled gently. “They all think I’ll choose based on bribery or nobility, but I won’t. Well, I  _didn’t_.”

Gavin’s eyes went wide and he chewed his lip. “Sir?”

"I made my choices based on service. Geoff, Jack, Michael, they’re the givens, but you and Ray have both proven yourself to me."

"Ryan—"

"Even if you don’t win, by just being in the games you’ll be pardoned. And tradition states that participants will become personal guards. We will not be separated, and you will not be beheaded."

"Why would you do this for me?" the blond whispered.

"Because I love you very much." Ryan smiled. "And I need you more than you know."

Gavin scoffed. “This is insanity.”

"If this is insanity, then you are my clarity."


End file.
